A history of Magus
by brokenangelus
Summary: (Spolers) Remember When After zeal Magus told you his story then joined the team This is a Much longer virsion of that.... R&R new chapter:the the turning point for women in Zeal
1. Chapter One: Epilogue in the Snow

A History of Magus,  
  
By Ncube  
  
Chapter One: Epilogue in the Snow  
  
The two warriors Panted loudly after the long fight reached an intermission solely on the fact that they were worn out. With his back to the North Cape, Long eerily flowing blue hair, and a face like a zombie; he tried to regain his composure. His name was Magus. Opposite Magus was a very strange man. He was armed with a glowing broadsword and dressed in clothing that you might find in the middle ages (and a vocabulary to match). As a matter-of-fact he was from the Middle Ages although that's not saying much considering that the date was 12,000 BC. With all this I forgot that he was half man half frog and Along with that he was named Frog.  
  
The battle started up again. Frog rushed Magus and the Masamune hit Magus's sickle with a clash. The two weapons fought until Magus jumped into the sky and cried out "LIGHTNING 2!" At his word bolts of lightning emerged from his hand and struck Frog. Hard. In response to the hit Frog forced all the Magic in his body to his fist and let the energy out in the form of a flood of water aimed at Magus. Magus was pissed at how tough this battle was. "That's it. I'm done with this! BARRIER!" A clear shield formed around Magus. Frog tried to break it but to no avail. Magus began chanting his spell "Venni Vennni Vennias Mayte Mortae Faceas" Frog heard it Before It was Magus's most powerful spell, "Dark Matter". Frog quickly took and used an ether from his satchel and felt his MP return instantly. At his will the power was drawn to Frog's magic sword. The Masamune turned gold and floated into the air then it split into a 100 swords 1 went back to Frog's hand and the other 99 turned to face Magus but just as they flew to hit Magus he finished his spell. "DARK MATTER!!!!" Yelled Magus "GRAND DREAM!!!"Yelled Frog. The spells both hit each other and the blunt of the damage was taken there but both fighters got hit with a bit of his opposite's attack. The battle was over.  
  
The other onlookers of the fight came to help Frog. One of them, a young girl named Lucca with purple hair and thick glass and a padded orange jack and hat as while as a gun and holster. In her time of the year 1000 she was considered a genius born a millennia too soon. Another girl the same age named Nadia was a blonde haired girl with baggie blue pants and a sleeveless shirt (she was very cold) a crossbow strapped to her back. She was the princess of Guardia in the same time as Lucca but had left the kingdom after a fight. Now she prefers the name Marle. Another 20-something blonde was named Alya from the year 65 million B.C. A savage girl with a limited vocabulary walked slowly toward Magus. And last but not least there was the golden robot from the future Robo. There was someone else from the party but he............  
  
Lucca, Robo, and Marle walked over to Frog. "So how's he look Robo?" asked Lucca as she checked him out.  
  
"Running diagnostic now.......ok he'll be fine but we need to help him now. Launching healing nanites." A green light came from the inside of the robot and Frog's bleeding stopped. Marle began casting a healing spell  
  
"AURA!" she cried. Lucca pulled out some Mid tonics and fed them to Frog until he started to come to. Alya grabbed Magus by the neck and lifted him up. Marle, Lucca and, the now conscious, Frog walked over to them.  
  
"Heal or.....kill him?" asked Alya.  
  
Lucca responded "Well he might have info about Lavos or something of use like queen Zeal, and I know the court of 600 A.D would love to get their hands on him.......but the choice really is Frog's." She looked at Frog "well?" she asked.  
  
Frog stared at Magus for a minute finally he said. "Wake him up give him a chance to explain him-self, then kill him." Lucca gave Magus a Mid tonic and as he steered towards conscious Lucca pulled out her gun and aimed it at his head.  
  
Magus looked up and saw the gun "heh...." He knew he had lost.  
  
"So I suppose this is where my life ends huh?" asked Magus.  
  
The others just stared until Frog said "Tis a probability but if you give us some information we will justly give you to the Guardia high council who still may give you a fair trial or if you don't we just can play judge and jury right here."  
  
Magus sighed "Might as well kill me now no more point to living any now that I failed...... And besides they would just kill me there anyway and you know it and I Know you want the satisfaction..." "Failed?" asked Lucca. Magus just said ".....It was.....all for her..... Schala."  
  
With his curiosity peaked Frog brought out his 10m long tongue whipped it over to Magus knocked Lucca aside and bound Magus with it. (Editors note: from this point on Frogs lines are mildly muffled) "What dose thou care of Schala?! What dose thou care about a Princess Of a kingdom raised and felled before thou was even born, whom you can't have even known of for more then two weeks?!"  
  
All Magus could say was "Two weeks? I've known her my whole life. I'm the rightful Prince of Zeal." Frog wasn't quite convinced.  
  
"That would make you Schala's Brother, true but what proof dose thou have of this fact."  
  
Magus said "This sword strapped to my back, pull it out and it should do." Lucca walked over and pulled the sword from its hilt and showed it to Frog the both immediately recognized it as the work of the sword smith Melchier the same man who made the Masamune. Magus said "you know the man who made the red sword and you also know that he also is not in his right time."  
  
Frog couldn't deny this evidence "Ok so I believe you but how did this all happen then?" Magus asked "If I tell you will I live?" Frog only said "Your answer will decide that." And with that Magus began his story. 


	2. Chapter Two: Final Exam 1, The Sword

A History of Magus,  
  
By Ncube  
  
Chapter Two: Final Exam 1 the sword  
  
(OOC note some things. Things that I made up that the characters a supposed to know will be listed here. There are two here. One there are three types of Zeal citizens 1. Zealieans are full magic wizards capable of casting great spells and levitating but can't do heavy physical activities. 65% of zeal citizens are of this type and are the ruling class. 2. Zealots have magically enhanced Strength and all the things that come with it but none of the abilities that Zealieans have. 37% of zeal citizens are zealots and they are considered dumber then other zeal citizens 3. Zealits. Every generation a rare group of children are born with the best of both worlds strong and gifted in magic only 7% of the zeal citizens are them.  
  
Something else to note is that they age quickly but live long (age 3 start 1 first grade age ten start college age 16 graduate 20 end training start career. )  
  
Note that from now on most of the story is told though Magus and so "I walked with" means Magus walked with however we will sometimes move between the two to explain something happening at the north cape changes will be noted like this  
  
************************************************************** *************************  
  
I suppose that the best place to begin would be here, I had just turned 3 and Schala was 10 and we walking away from one of the last few days of remedial learning and school respectively. We were walking down a hall in Enhasa when we started talking.  
  
I asked, "So, did you get the seats yet?"  
  
"Seats? What seats are you referring too?" she responded.  
  
"You don't know? The end year tournament for all the grads of course! You haven't bought those tickets yet!?! It must be Sold out by now...."  
  
She stopped me "Calm down. We're going there but....I don't have tickets yet because they aren't giving them out till tomorrow...for competitors"  
  
I stopped in my tracks and stood there for a minute until I said "What? But a girl hasn't competed in decades.....and even then they didn't do any good lasting 3 rounds at most."  
  
Even utopias have problems. Females and Zealots were considered 2nd class citizens with some what (some what) good reason be it right or wrong. With the magic increase came Intelligence and wisdom with it a meaning a physically larger brain capacity. As for females they in Zealot for are ALWAYS weaker the males and mostly weaker in magic then they're male counterparts on Zealiean side. Along with that only 7 of the known 1000 Zealites in history were women, one was my mother Zeal. Any real differences were minor ones but then again Zeal citizens always have been perfectionists. But all that changed with her.  
  
"It's shocking to think these days that in such a well known tournament a girl, even in the royal family, wants to compete so why?" I asked after I calmed down  
  
She replied after thinking it though for a minute "I dunno I just sort of feel like its something I need to do. I mean I know I'm just as strong as them. Besides you know me I always would rather try and fail then never try. ;) hehe"  
  
"Okay so I'm convinced............now what?" I asked.  
  
"Well besides you the only people who will know till tomorrow when they hand out tickets are the school, mom and dad, and the guru's. After I told them Melchier asked me to meet him after school today so can we go there?"  
  
I gave a nod and we ran out to the out side. Zeal's flying continent looked even more beautiful than normal in the afternoon sun. The airport to the west and the sun palace south of it a modern marvel of science. In contrast in the east the great Zeal Lake where most of the Zeal citizen's water comes from and the waterfall ever flowing into and off the continent from a spell. And on top of the mountainside was the jewel of the world, Zeal Palace.  
  
After reaching the palace and going to Melchier's study we found him looking at a silver sword.  
  
"Hello, Melchier?" she said.  
  
He turned around and said "Oh hello I'm glad you could come today, I have something for you to use in the tournament to help you out in the physical part of it." He pulled the sword from the shelf and showed it to us. "This sword is very rare, made from dreamstone. I made it myself in a deal with the kingdom where I was given the job to regulate the use of the stone as a new power source by helping Gasper's Tab project and Belthasar's time machine. I got some extra free dreamstone to mess with and I made this and one other weapon. It will channel the MP in one's own body and flow into the sword though veins spreading throughout the blade.  
  
Melchier handed her the sword. "Just open up your energies and let it flow into the sword and it will show its true power to you." Schala looked at the silver sword in had a nice handle but the blade was quite plain and not like Melchier's other work which were for function and show. She held the sword out with the tip up and closed her eyes and focused. After about a minute the sword began to get a red aura around it as two wide crooked bars of red rose from the hilt like slow thunderbolts. The aura grew until we were all blinded by it. When we all regained sight we saw the marvelous result, a beautiful sword with a red tint and light red glow.  
  
"Incredible this sword almost feels alive but besides that......it feels powerful. I can tell just be looking at it. Dose it have a name?", Said Schala.  
  
"You should name it, after all it's yours." ,he requested.  
  
"Give it a name that the zeal people will remember for years!" I recommended.  
  
I don't know Ill think about it on the way to our room Janus. Sorry Melchier but its time for bed and we really should go.  
  
Then when we went to our rooms after a quick meeting with mom and dad about the sword she looked at me until she finally said," I'll name it.....the Radical Dreamer."  
  
(ooc note so there you have it chapter two its not as good as chapter one I think but i'm just setting up the storyline for the next 2 or 3 chapters until the storyline gets more Cannon. As usual R&R.) 


	3. Chapter Three: Final Exam 2, The Deal

Chapter Three: Final Exam 2, The deal

(OOC note: Long time no see huh? I've took some time off my fanfic because of schoolwork and my Computer broke so my time was limited but above all that I haven't gotten much support for it So know this if you read this give me opinions and reviews good or bad I don' t think you need to sign up to review. Just let me know you have seen the book.)

It was the day of the annual Luna tournament and the city of Enhasa's giant central tower was full of people to see there sons and daughters fight to the near death. As the first fight grew near I was in the waiting room with Schala and my parents Cyan the king and Zeala my mother.

"So," cyan asked "your sure about this?"

"YES!" she exclaimed

Schala had had enough of the past week. As soon as word got out that the first girl in years to brake the unspoken agreement that girls never try to act superior to there male counter-parts was the future ruler of (what they considered) the world th---

Frog tightened his tongue-based grip around the weary mage.

"ey iat a senkuond!" frog yelled. (hey wait a second! because his tongues sticking out (from now on translated ))

"What?" Asked Magus

"Why wouldst thine so-called inferior gender be thine lordship? Thou hast proven to thee thines deceit."

"It's a simple reason for a hard question." said Magus. "Even above their bigotry was there stubbornness to change tradition and it was a millions year old tradition to have a female leader, but in truth she was just I figurehead to the king and the council of 3-that's Dalton, the leader of our military, Kefka, the leader of a knowledge education and alchemy and the first female on the board ever, Kamui leader of health and welfare but she is inhumanly cruel and hides it well. They used to control the queen and she new it and didn't really care. And that's all there is to it.

"Humph" groaned Frog," "Thou is treading thinly on ice"

Magus continued

As soon as word got out that the first girl in years to brake the unspoken agreement that girls never try to act superior to there male counter-parts was the future ruler of (what they considered) the world there was an uproar considering her disrespected and unfit to rule and while me and mother supported her, father felt it un-wise to do something so controversial.

Schala responded, "I'm fighting in this tournament to prove that I can do this. To you, to my teacher and to this city it doesn't matter weather or not I win, but I want to have fun and I'm strong and you know that. I can win. And if nothing else I just want to try, to prove that not every man is better than every female......even if I end up proving the opposite.

"But not at the expense of the rest of the royal family." ,Cyan argued.

"What do you mean "at the expense of the rest of the royal family."? I only have my own pride too lose." ,Said Schala.

"Your pride is reflective on us as a whole. When you lose this fight we'll lose respect from our solders! I wont let you ruin our name! At least if you don't fight your inferiority is un-proven." Yelled Cyan

a long silence came upon us till finally....

"What do you mean "WHEN" I lose!?", she said with anger in her eyes.

"You can't really think you'll get past the first round on pure skill you might get lucky and get a weakling who will hold back on you for being the princess."

"Dad....."

And with that she walked towards the ring to stretch for her first fight.

Meanwhile, my parents and I were brooding over what just happened. It was a full minute of staring at the floor before I finally spoke up.

I spoke quietly, "Dad.... how could you say that to her? ....She's your daughter and you showed absolutely no faith in her and thought only of your reputation!

He looked at me coldly, "bite your tongue in the presents of elders."

And though the whole thing mom just looked on

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Schala was finished stretching and walked over to the stage for announcements

Her teacher and chairmen of the annual tournament board, Mr. Mungle, spoke "Congratulations to al the contestants for joining this annual celebration for the end of the school year.", he glanced over at Schala, "Though there is much controversy over _certain_ competitors I assure you that it will remained as unbiased as always." With that speech out of they way he pointed out the bracket

Souryu Langly (Zealiean) Vs. Jose Eva (Zealot)

Tomanati Yasumi (Zealot) Vs. Nene Netom(Zealot)

Goban Itechi (Zealiean) Vs. Yura Meashi(Zealiean)

Schala Zeal (Zealiean) Vs Arch(zealit)

She thought to herself "completely random, what a joke. I'm the one to fight the zealit in the first round. Well then I'll just have to try that much harder."

"WHAT!!!?" yelled Cyan, "Shes fighting Arch?!" Mr. Mungle had told Cyan the tournament listings. Being the king he was in the stadiums private box.

"The tournament was a completely random selection. It's a mere coincidence my liege."

Cyan grabbed him by the collar, "Don't give me that crap! You set it up so she would fight him, I wont let my baby girl face that humiliation. Why'd you do it to her?!"

With this Mungle just smirked," With all do respect, prove it."

Cyan put him down.

I said, "Don't worry dad, just have faith."

After 3 fights the last fight of the round was about to begin. During the 2nd fight Melchier came up to Schala and said "Remember the radical dreamer relies on your power so don't rely on the sword."

Arch was a buff man with a rarely mastered power known as "quantum wings", an ability that gave him angel-like wings, with blonde hair and a red and blue suit he was a force to be reckoned with both physically and magically and on top of every thing else he had a Giant blunt weapon a cross between a mace and a halberd.

He stepped on the stage along with Schala on the other end

1! arch, "Be ready princess,."

2! Schala "Good luck"

3! Arch "I don't need luck"

GO!

With weapons out they charged each other with force. Arch swung first but having a slow weapon Schala slid under the mace part of it and went to take a swipe at arch's ankle, but when she hit it ,it was like hitting a concrete wall. She knew then that only her magic and sword could beat him. She jump back out of striking distance before he could swing again.

Arch Charged again at the cornered Schala how managed to get out of the way but still got nicked by the giant edgeless mace "argh..." she went as she stumbled back into a good stance. From then on it was Arch attacking and Schala desperately dodging them. Finally Schala got an idea, she waited until he made a jab and hoped on the mace and used the elevation and force of the landing to jump very high, charged, aimed and "LIGHTNING 2!"

It struck his weapon and it acted like a lightning rod. Arch quickly learned what 10000 volts feels like. He kneeled over in pain as Schala dropped and positioned her sword to put it against his neck for the win. As she fell Arch stood up still cringing for the pain and swatted the sword and Schala away.

The score board that count HP down from 100 changed to Arch 60 Schala 26 when the scoreboard reached 0 for one the other would win. Also if there was a ring out or someone was a close to a fatal blow they would win too.

Injured and determined Schala got back up near the edge of the ring. Arch called out to her.

"You really think you can beat me? A she's better then me?" He regained his composure. "I'm not even trying. You want to face the true me?" with one last smirk he began chanting "QUANTUM WINGS!" a quick glow appeared around him as Schala looked on. After it was over Arch flew up to the top of the stadium. "It's time you learned your place."

Arch put his weapon out forward and charged and Schala at full speed while using one hand to cast spells that boxed Schala in the corner. In desperation Schala put the sword over her head to block the attack.

She thought to herself "please work, turn on, I need you to do what you did when I got you....WORK ..I have to do this my self then." As time seemed to slow down she focused with all she had on the tip of this weapon. With a yell she swung her sword straight down. She missed, swung too early. For some odd reason Arch stopped moving before hitting Schala. The mace weapon broke right down the middle and fell to the ground followed by a blast of hot air pushing arch all the way across the ring. She didn't miss, she cut right though it!

She looked at the sword which now shone a bright red. She managed to use her own power to access the dreamstone's abilities. She noticed Arch getting back up again and ran towards him her speed was 3 fold what it was before. When she reached to other end she turned her sword to the blunt side and swiped at his leg. Arch jumped out of the way but Schala turned and hit him in the back with the Hilt before he could go any where and he fell on his stomach. Schala pointed the Radical Dreamer at his spine and said "I win."

And she had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From that point on Schala had complete control of the sword and with it easily won the tournament and the 5000$ scholarship. She became famous after that and broke the gender barriers for Zeal. She went to the best schools and soon her 15 minutes in the sun became 6 months. And I must say I grew jealous. She got all the attention however I need to remained you I was 3 at the time. It was 6 months later and a week before my class left its 2 2.5 month math, science and writing curriculum and move to a magic curriculum. And Schala walked into our room she slumped down in her bed. In an attempt to surpass my sister I had been training nearly nonstop for 4 months to get powerful and I was sure I would be a full 2 grades ahead at least. I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine and show off...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Schala?", I said coyly.

With a depressed look on her face Schala looked up at me and said "huh?"

"I've been practicing my magic for a while and a think I've gotten pretty good. Wanna see me try on your target?"

With a look of interest she sat up and said "Really? Well its good that you're getting ahead in your studies. Ok let me see."

"Okay here goes nothing." I said with a smile and I aimed. "..............mmmmmmahhhhhhhhhHA TRIAD!!!!"

My hand glowed and a Lighting, Ice and Fire spell erupted from it. All three followed the same path parallel for each other before conjoining right before hitting the torso shaped target. The spell lasted for about 10 seconds before stopping. The target absorbed all the magic and drained it into batteries and gave me the score "AAA." All the while Schala just stared in amazement.

"Darn, I wanted a 'S.' rating...", I said.

"That...... was a level skill." Schala stuttered.

"Really? Not to bad in that case then."

Suddenly tears started forming in Schala's eyes. "Janus....your such a child. You don't understand this culture as well as I thought you did, I guess. If Zeal-at-large found out how gifted you were in the art, they would treat you like they treat me."

"Good."

"No, it's not....I never get a single moment to myself, and not one person sees me for being me. its all what I mean to the world, what my efforts do for the world, what my wining the tournament means to the world. I just wanted my family to be proud of me but this is all just to impersonal. Basically, Janus being an Icon is the worst thing that could happen to you. No matter how much you say you practiced there's no way anyone won't think your incredibly gifted."

This was the first time I had ever heard Schala say anything like that before and I felt horrible for being jealous.

"Schala....I don't want to end up like that."

"Then why don't you pretend to be average.. or below average so that you am lower and have less chance of losing control."

"But...I don't want to lose my powers by letting them decay." We paused for a few seconds before I said "how bout you train me?"

"Huh? What do you mean"

"how bout once or twice a week we meet in....a private place.....SOL HALL! Sol Hall is basically empty on the weekdays and it right out side the sol palace so its easy to get to. We can start training in a few weeks under the pretext of my falling grades and you can get some time always from the world and I can maintain my skills. What do you say?"

"Let me think about it....."

(OOC note: well there you have it, chapter 3. bet you weren't expecting to see this again but here it is, I didn't really like this chapter but it's a necessary evil for the next chapter which is the going to be the last one before we reach more Cannon waters. And as I said PLESE review or I probably won't continue. Two last things first of see if you can figure out where I got the names of the fighters from (including Arch) I'll post them at a later date. And finaly there's one glitch in continuity between this and an earlier chapter It was too late and complicated to fix so I let it go.)


End file.
